She Ain't You
by Adrianna Rhode
Summary: Logan Mitchell is in a great relationship with a girl who he's always thought was a little too familiar. But when he runs into his ex-boyfriend Kendall Knight one day, he sees exactly what he was looking for all along. SongFic filled with Kogan fluff.


A/N: I've written BTR slash before, but never without an OC. So, I'm very happy to present my first pairing story, featuring my all-time favorite, KOGAN. Hope you enjoy this one.

In this story, there is no band. The characters do live in California. There's also no Carlos or James mentioned, and I'm not sure if they exist in this one. Oh well.

Just so you all know, I've been on FanFiction awhile. I know my way around. And I know that technically, SongFics aren't allowed. So when the website makes me remove my SongFics, I'll do it. You people don't kintrol me ;)

World: Big Time Rush (TV)  
Song: She Ain't You  
Artist: New Hollow

)()()()()()()()()(

Logan Mitchell walked into the post office, a wad of letters in his hand. He had to send a few things out for work, and was enjoying a lunch break to himself. His job at the doctor's office was all he'd ever wanted. His phone vibrated, and he looked down to see a text from his girlfriend. When he looked back up, the first thing he saw was a young man's bright green eyes, trained right on his brown ones. Logan's jaw dropped. Kendall Knight. This was the last person he'd expected to see…

"Hey, Kendall. Long time, no see," Logan ventured, smiling weakly.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded, "How've you been, Logan?"

"Fine, fine. I've had a lot to do lately, with that doctor's internship coming through and all."

"I heard about that. I also, uh, saw you around with a girl. She someone special?"

Logan gulped. He hoped this wouldn't come up. But now he couldn't avoid it. Five months ago, Logan and Kendall had broken up. They admitted that they were both bisexual when they were sixteen, and it didn't take long for romance to bloom between the best friends. But their relationship ended after a year, and while Kendall was obviously crushed, Logan tried his best to move on right away.

That's when Logan met Katarina. She worked at his favorite coffeehouse, and they hit it off when Logan went in for a drink after a night of trying to forget Kendall. They started dating, but Logan always had an odd feeling about her. She was just too familiar, like a long-lost friend, with a face that he knew very well and a personality that reminded him vaguely of someone else.

_It's been awhile since I saw your face__**  
**__Maybe that's helped me move on__**  
**__But I met a girl not a day too late__**  
**__And of her I'm awfully fond_

"Um, well…yeah. She…she's my girlfriend," Logan admitted.

"Oh." Kendall tensed up, looking as if he'd like nothing more than to run away as fast as he could.

"I'm actually going to meet her right after I mail these," Logan said, the words rushing out before he could stop himself, "You could come with, if you don't have plans this afternoon."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"We haven't seen each other in months. We can just catch up," Logan shrugged.

"Okay then," Kendall said.

_And I hope my remedies don't show__**  
**__As I try to try to let you go__**  
**__'Cause it's awkward; oh so hard to see__**  
**__The similarities_

Twenty-five minutes later, the three young adults sat around a circular table at a quiet café in the heart of Los Angeles, sipping coffee. Katarina hadn't questioned it when Logan brought a strange man to lunch with them, but now she was avoiding them both. Kendall kept alternating between sneaking questioning glances at Logan and glaring at Katarina's bowed head. Logan was looking back and forth between Kendall and Katarina like he was watching a tennis match.

Something had just become eerily clear to him.

"You know what, this was a mistake," Logan said, slamming his hands down on the table, "I'm just going to go home."

"Already?" asked Katarina, though she looked relieved.

"Yeah. I'll meet up with you later. I need to go think some things over," replied Logan.

They all vacated the table as quickly and awkwardly as they'd sat down. Logan didn't bother to see where the other two were headed. He just wanted to go home, away from Kendall, who conflicted him so badly, with those looks that always made him so irresistible and that horrifying way he seemed so jealous; and away from Katarina, who, Logan had just come to realize, looked exactly like Kendall.

_She's got your hair__**  
**__She's got your eyes__**  
**__She's got your exact same horoscope sign__**  
**__She may be pretty__**  
**__She's something new__**  
**__But that means nothing__**  
**__She ain't you_

Logan slumped onto his couch, head in his hands. How could he never have seen it before? Katarina looked just like Kendall. Logan had literally chosen a girlfriend who was a clone of his ex-boyfriend. How humiliating was that? It wasn't enough that Logan was in love with Kendall still, but he had been looking at a feminine version of him for months without even realizing it.

A knock at the door startled Logan out of his reverie.

"Logan? I know you're in there. Open up," Kendall's voice came through the door.

Logan looked at the door like it had just burst into flames. Against his better judgment, he let Kendall inside. The blonde went right over and sat down on the couch, just like he'd done countless times when they were dating.

"What's up?" Logan asked nervously.

"Why did you run out? I feel like I ruined your date with Katarina," Kendall didn't mince words, but he spat Katarina's name like a curse word.

"You didn't. I just…seeing you and her together…it got me thinking," Logan stuttered.

"What about?"

_I find it hard not to look your way__**  
**__But I get in what I can__**  
**__And I find this song just a bit cliché__**  
**__But I pray that you'll understand_

"I don't know how to explain it," Logan said quietly. He sat down on the couch beside Kendall, looking at the ground.

"Try," Kendall implored, scooting closer to Logan.

"There's no right way to say it."

"Please, Logan?" Kendall wheedled.

"Kendall, I-" Logan started to protest, but he stopped short as Kendall took his hand.

It was like a dam burst. Any anxiety, any feelings he had for Katarina before that moment, any reason or knowledge of right and wrong flooded out of Logan. All that was left were those same tender feelings for Kendall that he'd done his best to cover up for the last five months.

_That there's nothing, nothing on her mind__**  
**__And she's far too, (far too), far too kind_

Logan locked his eyes on Kendall's green ones, "I've been thinking about us. And it's ruining me and Katarina. I always knew it would be an issue. Our relationship. And Kat's so sweet, I could never do anything to hurt her. But I always…I always catch myself picturing you when I'm with her."

Kendall nodded, as if the idea pleased him. He didn't say anything, though. Logan closed his eyes and grimaced. He knew this was bad, it was going to be awful once Kendall spoke. And as moments passed and Kendall remained silent, Logan opened his eyes. He found Kendall's face inches from his own.

"If you miss me…" Kendall whispered, "Kiss me one more time. At least for old time's sake."**  
**_**  
**__If you miss me, Kiss me one more time__**  
**__At least for old time's sake_

Logan didn't even have to consider it. He pressed his lips against Kendall's, and was rewarded with a completely satisfied little moan. When they pulled apart, both boys were smiling like fools.

"I bet Katarina won't like this," Kendall said softly.

Logan look at Kendall, and decided to put out the whole truth, "Everything I've ever liked about her…is something I like about you."

Kendall chuckled, "What?"

"Didn't you notice when you met her?" Logan asked, "She's almost exactly you."

_She's got your hair__**  
**__She's got your eyes__**  
**__She's got your exact same horoscope sign__**  
**__She may be pretty__**  
**__She's something new__**  
**__But that means nothing__**  
**__She ain't you_

"How is she at all like me?" Kendall asked. He had moved down to the other end of the couch, a bit thrown off and very annoyed about this revelation.

"Her hair," Logan said reflectively, "It's the same blonde as yours. And her eye color. I've only ever met three people with those eyes, and that's you, your mother, and Kat. Her birthday's November 1st, a day before yours. She dresses just like you, too. Sweatshirts and flannels, like you walked out of an N'SYNC video."

"So what you're saying is…you liked qualities about me, so you went out and found a girl with those qualities. Because you didn't want them on me," Kendall said, "Is that it? Is it because you didn't want to be with a guy? I would respect that. But God, you went out and found my replacement! And she just happened to be a hot girl."

"She's pretty, I can't deny that. But, Kendall, she could never replace you," Logan said, concern filling his voice.

"I can't believe you, Logan. This is humiliating," said Kendall, getting up.

"It was subconsciously filling the void," Logan said softly.

Kendall turned. He had just reached the door and was about to leave. "What?"

"I wanted you, Kendall. I always have. I guess…I went for her because I couldn't have you. You broke up with me, remember?" Logan fought to keep his emotion in check, "I read somewhere that people tend to gravitate towards familiar things. That's why you'll see a teenage girl date guys who look like her father, and that's why you'll see a stupid bisexual boy who gets dumped by the love of his life date a girl who looks like his ex-boyfriend."

_She's got your hair__**  
**__She's got your eyes__**  
**__She's got your nineties' sweatshirt style__**  
**__She may be pretty__**  
**__She's something new__**  
**__But that means nothing_

It was too much for Kendall to see Logan on the brink of tears, explaining something as unpredictable as love with science. It was all the qualities he loved most about Logan coming together. He ran back to the couch, and pulled Logan into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said, his voice muffled, "I'm so sorry, Logie. I can't believe that it took something as ridiculous as this to make me realize that all I wanted in the world…was you."

Logan pulled back slightly so he could look at Kendall's face. He reached up and stroked Kendall's hair with one hand.

"It's all okay now," Logan whispered.

"I know," Kendall replied.

Logan smiled, and before he leaned in to kiss Kendall one more time, he said in a voice filled with nothing but apologies and love:

_She's got your hair__**  
**__She's got your eyes__**  
**__She's got your exact same horoscope sign__**  
**__She may be pretty__**  
**__She's something new__**  
**__But that means nothing__**  
**__She ain't you_

A/N: I left that kinda open-ended. Okay. Bye. ;)


End file.
